The Bug
by PixieGirl13
Summary: The Teen Titans get a bug that is really strange and they can't find a cure. Now they have to go beond every thing they thought was just a fantasy to get something they really need.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This fan fiction was up, but I never got reviews so I changed it. I hope you like it. And I don't own the Teen Titans in any way. Please give a review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1 The First Sign  
  
Raven had been having the strangest days at her new home at the Tower. But that day was the most strangest of them all. Raven had seemed to have gotten a flu of some kind. But she had the flu tons of times on Earth. This one seemed to be no trouble at all.  
  
The flu made her lose her voice, so it was kind of hard for her to meditate or use her powers in a fight. But they were not fighting in a long time, so Raven had not told her team that she could not use her powers at that time. And with her not being able to meditate it was hard for her to hold her powers when she got even just a little bit angry at Beast Boy. But the flu would pass sometime.  
  
"Please Beast Boy," Starfire whined in the kitchen at breakfast. "Please eat your food and stop playing that game you call cerates."  
  
Beast Boy kept waving his arms in the air and pointing to his mouth like he could not speak.  
  
Starfire shook her head and kept eating her breakfast, trying to block out the green dude waving his arms like a freak.  
  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes, still not speaking, and gave up on Starfire. He quickly turned around to bug Raven when she came into the kitchen for her herbal tea to smooth her nerves.  
  
Beast Boy did the same thing he did to Starfire to poor Raven. She just watched him in thought and never said anything because she couldn't. After five minuets of Beast Boy waving his arms and pointing to his mouth Raven slipped away to get away. He seemed to have what she had.  
  
Beast Boy was now really mad. He could not speak for anything. Somehow he had lost his voice. Nothing could get out of his big mouth that morning, but he was still annoying.  
  
"Paper!" he thought as he turned into cat and dashed over to where Robin was seated looking over some papers.  
  
The green cat silently jumped up behind Robin and grabbed the papers from him.  
  
"Hey!" Robin called out in protest. "Give that back now, Beast Boy!" In a blink of an eye Robin had grabbed Beast Boy's green cattail. Beast Boy quickly turned into a gorilla, and as Robin ran forward to get his papers he stuck out his huge hand and wrapped it around Robin's face.  
  
"Mest Moy!" Robin yelled as he tried to get his face out of Beast Boy's gorilla hand. Beast Boy was not about to let Robin free. All he needed now was a pen.  
  
Raven slowly turned her tea with a pen because all the spoons had not been washed. Beast Boy was going to wash them that night, but you know how he is. Suddenly a huge hand shot out and grabbed her pen and she almost spilt her tea on herself. She glared over at Beast Boy who was still a gorilla holding back Robin with his hand. Robin was still yelling in protest.  
  
Beast Boy quickly turned back into his normal form, and Robin lost his balance from the sudden change and fell onto the ground. Beast Boy wrote fast onto the paper, "I can't speak!!!" He waved the paper in the air for all to see.  
  
Robin was in no good mood after what Beast Boy just did. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. He glared over at Beast Boy, like everyone else was doing, and it started.  
  
"What were you just doing?" Robin yelled as Beast Boy turned around to him waving the paper in Robin's face. Robin grabbed the paper away and crumbled it up in a ball. Robin threw it and Raven caught it and began to write something as Robin yelled at Beast Boy some more.  
  
"That paper I was looking at was important, and you knew that," Robin yelled. He was going to go on some more, but Raven stuck the same paper in his face.  
  
The paper said, "Beast Boy lost his voice and so did I. It's just a flu. And STOP yelling at Beast Boy."  
  
Robin gave a foolish smile as he said to Beast Boy, "Sorry, didn't know."  
  
Starfire looked up at the three from her breakfast. She had a huge smile on her face. Robin knew that look and quickly walked out of the room. Beast Boy and Raven were not that lucky.  
  
Before the two silent teens could make it out of the kitchen, Starfire caught up with them. She quickly grabbed their arms and practically drug them to the table.  
  
"On my planet we have different kinds of foods that help us get over sickness," she said in her perky way that drove Raven crazy to no end. "I know just the thing for you two."  
  
She then ran/flew around the kitchen grabbing things from every counter, jug, and cabinet.  
  
"You two just sit there, while I start to cook!"  
  
Her two prisoners slouched in their seats as they heard this and waited for the worst of the worst. Lucky Robin who made it out in time.  
  
Starfire started to hum a small song as she carefully put some of her mix onto two plates. She flew over to where Raven and Beast Boy were sitting with helpless faces.  
  
Starfire put the plates of mixed food of-whatever next to her friends and waited till they ate their food from her.  
  
Raven stared at her plate of mush then up at Beast Boy, who was doing the same thing as she was. They both looked up at the beaming Starfire and a pit formed in their stomachs. They both sighed.  
  
Beast Boy could not make Starfire's eyes disappointed. She was too sweet and was never mean to him, so what could he do?  
  
Beast Boy slowly picked up his spoon and slid a glob of mush onto it. He raised it to his mouth, and in the corner of his eye he saw Raven with a look of disgust and Starfire happy as ever. (As always.)  
  
"Well," he thought as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst taste in his life. "It can't get any worse than this." In the back of his head a question popped up. "Is any of this stuff meat?"  
  
Before he could answer the question or think twice Beast Boy shoved the food in his mouth.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please give a review! 


	2. Sick Bay

A/N: Hope you liked the other chapter. Here is your next chapter. I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own Mika (Me-ka). Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2 Sick Bay  
  
The three teens sat miserably on the huge red sofa in the Titan Tower. Raven had some kind of rash, Beast Boy had the chicken pox, and Starfire was in the first stage of the sickness the other ones had.  
  
Robin and the others knew that what Raven and Beast Boy was not just the normal flu when the day after they said they had it Raven got chicken pox. Beast Boy was still in the silent stage, but Raven had gained her voice back after a day with her chicken pox.  
  
Robin had gotten the same thing and was still silent for a few days and then got the chicken pox with Beast Boy.  
  
It seemed that after a few days the sickness they used to have slowly left and another one just pops up out of nowhere and took over the other one. The Titans could not stand it any more and Robin had gone to the computer even though Raven said he would find no cure for them.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Beast Boy yelled. He had suddenly gotten his voice back. He turned into different animals, searching for one that could scratch his chicken pox faster.  
  
"Beast Boy," Raven said as she spread cream for her rash on herself. "I know that you're happy about getting your voice back, but you're shacking the couch."  
  
Beast Boy finally found an animal he like, a green dog, and started to scratch behind his ear. A smile formed on his doggy lips.  
  
"Happy now?" Raven asked as she glanced over to the dog on the couch. "You're so disgusting. First, you eat Starfire's food and pucked all over me. Then you turn into a dog and... YEW!" she screamed as she saw Beast Boy still a dog and he was bighting his butt.  
  
Starfire looked over at her friends. She did not know whom she was madder at. Beast Boy for throwing up on her and Raven, or Raven for just saying that her cooking was bad. But she could not say anything. And that was a good thing.  
  
Cyborg walked into the room with two trays in his hands. One was pilled high with sodas and popcorn. The other one with more cream for Raven, and ointment for Beast Boy's and Robin's chicken pox.  
  
Cyborg had not gotten anything from his sick friends, so he tried to make them better any way he could, even though he was still happy that Beast Boy could not talk and wished that it could stay that way forever.  
  
"Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked. "I told him we were all going to watch this movie."  
  
"He's on the computer trying to find a cure for our sicknesses," Raven answered.  
  
"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy said loudly and as he turned back into his human form. Cyborg sat next to him. "I got my voice back finally."  
  
"Goody," Cyborg said sarcastically. He then yelled over his shoulder, "Robin! Get your chicken pox butt over here!"  
  
After a few silent seconds Robin slowly walked into the room with disappointment written all over his face that was covered with red dots.  
  
"Find anything?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Robin just shaped his fingers into a zero. He still had no voice.  
  
"Told you that you would find nothing on the Internet," Raven said as Robin passed by her.  
  
Robin just glared at her as he took some ointment from Cyborg and rubbed it over his chicken pox.  
  
"Hey Robin," Beast Boy gloated. "I got my voice back before you."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. He had searched for hours on the computer for some clue for a cure for them. He just hoped that they did not have to fight anytime soon.  
  
"Let's just watch this movie," Cyborg said before Beast Boy could say anything.  
  
* * * 2 days later * * *  
  
Robin had gained his voice, Raven was throwing up every 2 hours, Beast Boy was just getting a rash, and Starfire had the chicken pox. They were in no condition to fight, but their luck had worn out long before.  
  
Robin looked up at the giant screen T.V. and shook his head. "Do you think we can fight?" he asked. "There is someone doing something on the out skirts of the beach. It does not seem that bad."  
  
Raven just sat on the couch with a green hue to her face. Beast Boy itched his rash while Starfire nodded.  
  
"I think it would do us some good," Cyborg whispered to Robin. Robin nodded. They really needed to get out of the Tower.  
  
Robin looked out of the huge window and saw clouds turning gray. It would start to rain soon. He wanted to get the fight over with before it did start. Something always went wrong when it did rain. It was a sign of bad luck.  
  
"Let's set out," he said and the team SLOWLY walked out of the Tower and headed for the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
"Take that you worthless bug!" Mika laughed as she twirled her finger around. The sand beneath the man's feet started to go into a tornado and the guy was gone in a swirl of sand.  
  
Mika smiled. She loved using her power from her world on this tiny world called Earth. Some super hero had to be coming sometime soon to get their butts kicked by her. She would then leave them to pout. It was so much fun!  
  
"It seems like your sand days are over," said a voice from behind her. Mika turned around knowing that the person had to be in a group. Her pointy ears could pick up anything, even the sound of feet crunching on the afternoon sand.  
  
"You ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked with a smile. This was going to be fun.  
  
A human. A cyborg. A changeling. A girl who looked like an alien. A girl who was from another demotions.  
  
This was how Mika liked it. But the team looked a little sick for some reason. Maybe it was because the girl who was wearing all black had a tint of green on her face.  
  
Mika made the first move to show them what she was made out of. She clapped her hands together and ground beneath the team rumbled. The ones who could fly were the only ones who did not fall to the ground.  
  
When the human finally got to his feet he yelled, "Titans! Go!"  
  
The Titans went in different directions and hit from every side. The alien was throwing green starbolts at her, but rocks that Mika quickly levitated and threw cut them off. The cyborg was using his cannon, and Mika was trying to figure out how to defeat him as she quickly pulled out a staff to hit the changeling across its green hawk head.  
  
The black girl was doing something with the waves on the ocean. Mika finally revealed that she could easily fly. She flew to a safe place as a huge black wave crashed down on the sand. Mika was laughing as she saw the cyborg and the changeling dripping from head to toe with seawater. Where was the human?  
  
Suddenly a hard thing hit Mika across the back of her head. She fell to the ground and quickly blocked the human from hitting her again.  
  
"That was really good," she said as she kicked the human in the stomach. It knocked the air out of him. "But I'm still better."  
  
This seemed to get the human a little mad because he was in the game again. Mika found herself enjoying fighting him. He was really good, that was the truth. She could not get him to fall again, and with more starbolts, hawk attacks, cannons, and black floating palm trees it was even harder.  
  
It started to rain and the wet raindrops were like needles to Mika's skin. Only one thing was good with rain and it was her using her powers on it, but that was when she had to.  
  
This was getting tough, but she had done worse than this. Suddenly the trees stopped coming at her and the girl was throwing up in a trashcan.  
  
"What the heck is up with these people?" Mika thought as she glanced over at the girl. "They all seem to be sick in some way."  
  
The human now was remembering all her moves, so she quickly stepped up notch.  
  
Mika flew up more into the air that was full of rain. She looked up into the sky and controlled the raindrops to go faster. She made lightning flash and she pointed to the human and a lightning bolt hit the ground next to him. A huge crack formed and the human almost fell in. He was holding onto the edge by only a few fingers that were slipping.  
  
The smile on Mika's face fell. She had never killed anyone. She knew her powers could, but that was not like her.  
  
She lifted her head and heard the sound of police cars. They would be here anytime. She had to save this human fast. She flew down and it took her only a little time to help him up.  
  
Quickly as the raindrops hit the sandy ground, Mika's hands were together by metal and she was forced to kneel on the sand. The police had finally caught her. She was not going to try to get away; she had deserved it for all the trouble she had caused.  
  
Right before she was seated in the car of one police the human yelled, "Wait!" They waited till he came up to the police guy holding Mika. "Why did you save me at the last minute? You knew you would get caught."  
  
"I was not going to let you fall," she said. "I don't kill anyone. And you are really good at fighting. I was not fair at the end."  
  
"I want to thank you," the human said as he held out his hand to shake.  
  
"Finally!" Mika said as she took his hand and pulled him to her and took the police guy's gun."That was way too easy."  
  
Every eye was on the girl with the gun pointing to the head of their best hero. No one moved, or said anything.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, human," she said heavily.  
  
"What?!" the human asked even though he was really mad at her.  
  
"You let me go and I'll take you to the cure for your illness and your friends."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please send a review. And I only own Mika (Me-ka) 


	3. Felix

A/N: Sorry for leaving you people waiting. I love cliffhangers, but I know my readers don't. But that is how I get you people to review, so don't forget to send one. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3 Felix  
  
Robin kicked himself for getting caught off guard. How stupid could he get? After tons of training he had been told never to shake the bad guy's hand, even if that person saved you. Somehow his sickness was making him slower. It was a bad idea coming out of the Tower when they were sick. Now Robin was getting what he paid for.  
  
"So will you do it?" Mika asked still pointing the gun to Robin's head.  
  
"How can I know that you're not telling me just some big joke to get out of this?" Robin said through clenched teeth.  
  
Mika rolled her bright purple eyes that made her stand out on earth. "You earth people have no trust. Why can't you just trust me? You can take me to your place and I'll spill it all out there. Deal?"  
  
"It is sometimes a good thing to have little trust," said Robin trying to stall time for himself. Mika could still pull the trigger.  
  
"Take it, or leave it, human!" yelled Mika. "Stop trying to stall time."  
  
When she said human it meant that she really was an alien and she did not get her powers from somewhere on earth. There was a slight chance that she could help.  
  
"Five, four, three, two," Mika was slowly counting down. Everyone held his or her breath.  
  
"One."  
  
"FINE!" Robin yelled just before she pulled the trigger. It was a good thing she hesitated for a second, or he would have been gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Beast Boy scratched his shoulder, and that got him started. Every part of his green body was itching so much he could not stand it. He started to scratch any part of skin he had till it hurt more than before.  
  
The whole team was seated around Mika as she told them how to get the cure for their illness. They were distracted by Beast Boy's scratching. They all glared at him and he tried to stay still for a few more minutes.  
  
Mika went on, "You might find a cure in another demintion. I've known this one guy in London who said something about this place where he found a cure for his heart problem. He can tell you guys how to get there."  
  
The five teens looked at Mika with blank stares. "Did you say 'might'?" Cyborg asked. Mika nodded. "You are no use to us. We can't just all the sudden believe in fantasyland and then all be cured. Are you CRAZY?!"  
  
"Look!" Mika almost screamed at him. Cyborg stood up and towered over the girl. "I've seen your sickness before and the only outcome is death. Take my offer or leave it." Steam was coming off her and Cyborg's heads as they locked eyes and kept staring.  
  
The rest of the room was silent. The outcome was death. They were all going to die if they did not get the cure. Should they follow this girl to...wherever, or try to find the cure by themselves.  
  
"We will take your offer," Robin said suddenly and Mika and Cyborg looked him stunned. "It's ether die or follow you. I'd rather live." Cyborg's jaw dropped and Mika had a smug smile.  
  
"Okay," she said rubbing her hands together. The ground stated to rumble and she when she stopped rubbing so did the ground. She looked up and smiled. "I'm Mika and I will be your tour guide for a little while. First stop...LONDON!"  
  
* * *  
  
Felix studied the little candle carefully and strongly. He kept looking at it then said the spell and waved his hand over the candle.  
  
POOF! The whole candle burst into a huge flame then died down and settled on the wick. Felix smiled. Magic from the other world did work on earth. He was still bad at fire making, but at least he could calm the fire down.  
  
Felix had grown after he came back home from the Divide. It had been two years and he was now 15. The other world cured his heart problem and now he was going to live a long life. He was well built and not skin and bones anymore. His bleached hair had faded away and now it was a dark brown. He still missed Betony and her world, but he planed on visiting her when he got older.  
  
No one was at his home but him. His parents were now off to tons of places now that he did not need any help. Felix missed the attention he used to have. His parents did not even bother to talk to him much any more, but he did not mind. Both of his parents were at work, and he had just gotten home from school.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the big oak door in the kitchen. Felix thought it could have been his mom with tons of shopping bags. He had better help her bring it all in. He ran to the door and slid on the smooth floor and lost his balance and fell with a huge 'bang'. He quickly got up and opened the door.  
  
He gave the dark girl at the door a mean look and said, "We don't support witches."  
  
The girl at the door stuck her foot out before Felix could close it. He saw her give him an even nastier look than he had given her. "Are you Felix Smith?" the girl asked with an emotionless voice.  
  
Felix raised an eyebrow as he stopped trying to close the door on her. "Yes," he answered. "Why do ask? I don't even kn..." Before he could finish the girl clasped her hands over her mouth and a green hue swept over her face.  
  
Felix quickly opened the door for her to come in. She rushed in and it almost seemed that she was flying. He had no idea who she was, but her barfing on his doorstep was not what he wanted.  
  
When she was done she just stood there. "Want some milk?" Felix asked. She shook her head 'no' and he pored some for himself. "So how do you know my name?" He took a sip of his glass and watched her.  
  
She had purple/blackish hair and a long blue/black cape with a hood. Her figure was very beautiful and what she was wearing was very dark and mysterious. But she seemed to have no emotion.  
  
"As you can see I'm sick and so are some of my friends," she started. "If we don't find a cure soon we will all die." Felix stiffened. "How do you cross the Divide?" Felix dropped his glass in shock.  
  
"W...what?!" he asked the girl. "I can't just tell everyone how to cross the Divide. I don't even know you. What makes you the right person to tell?"  
  
"You want me to prove to you that I need an extra life?" she asked, but more like stated. "My friends are superheroes from the US. I'm not from this world."  
  
"Prove it to me," Felix said and almost yelled it.  
  
The girl stuck out her hand and sort of muttered some words and the glass Felix had spilt started to rise off the kitchen floor with a black mist around it. Felix just stared at it with disbelieve. The glass floated up to the table and set down and then the mist left.  
  
Felix looked at the girl and fear started to rise in him. "Who are you, and how did you just do that?" He did not expect an answer, but he got one.  
  
"My name is Raven. I lifted the glass with the powers that I have. They are runned by my emotions. I just let a tiny bit of my emotion out. Think of what I could do with tons of emotion."  
  
And Felix did think. She could blow up the world. Well, that was a bit extreme, but she could do lots of damage if she wanted to. "Why do you want to cross the Divide?"  
  
"My friends and I all have the same sickness, and the only cure could be across that Divide. We need you to help us get there and help us around that world. You have to help us."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. People from the book, 'The Divide' are in this fan fiction. If you have read the book you pretty much know the ending, but for the people who haven't read it you don't have to read it to understand. You're not going to understand most of it, and that's what I want. Please give a review. Thanks. 


	4. The Divide

A/N: I'm really sorry to my readers that it took me forever to up-date. I got major writer's block and I thought about just taking down this fan fiction, but I talked with my dad and he talked about a dream he had when he was my age. I thought it through and knew that I could change his dream into my story. It was perfect! So the plot is most of my dad's dream. Kind of funny, but I think you people will like it, so enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 5 The Divide  
  
Felix stared in wonder as five teens came one by one into his house. One was a Cyborg and one had green skin. One looked like an alien but he was not too sure. The second to last was a jet blacked haired human. The last one who came in put a smile on his face.  
  
"Mika!" he said in amazement.  
  
"How's it going Felix?" Mika said with a smile on her face. They both high- fived and turned around to face the Teen Titans.  
  
"So you want me to take you all to the Divide?" Felix asked as he scanned over the five heroes. Two had chicken pox, one had a rash, and he knew Raven had some kind of flu that kept making her through up.  
  
The blacked haired one stepped forward and right away Felix knew he was the leader. "We need a cure for our," he looked around his group searching for a word for what they all had, "Sickness," he finally said and scratched one of his chicken pox on his forehead.  
  
Mika frowned and turned to Felix and quietly said to him, "It's deadly."  
  
"How can this be deadly?" Felix snorted as he pointed to the Teen Titans. He saw them all frown and he quickly added, "Sorry, but you all just look like you got normal sicknesses."  
  
"Felix," Mika said trying to get him to agree, "You got to show us to the Divide. I've seen this sickness before and you told me your heart problem could not be cured. Well, this sickness only leads to death. I know that over the Divide is that cure." She let her words sink in.  
  
Felix was thinking hard. He knew Mika when they were both little. After Felix came back from the Divide he wanted to tell his only friend that adventure he had. He knew that Mika always told the truth at all times. That meant that these people standing in front of him were going to die if he did not show them how to cross.  
  
"I'll do it," he said looking at the Teen Titans. "But how will I get out of here without my parents knowing where I'm going?"  
  
That's when he saw Robin smile. "That is the most easiest part of our adventure. Leave it to me."  
  
* * *  
  
The Teen Titans, Mika, and Felix slowly walked through the jungle of Costa Rika. The plan that Robin made up of Felix telling his parents that he was going to summer camp worked perfectly. Now they were in the jungle working their ways to the Divide.  
  
The group had to stop again as Raven fell to the ground again. She was having cold sweats for days now. It was making her really weak and she could barely walk through the hot sweaty jungle with her cold sweats every so hours.  
  
"How long till we get there?" Robin asked Felix. Robin had a rash that was making his miserable in the jungle. He took out a water bottle and just pored the icy cold water on his head.  
  
"It should be right up this hill," Felix answered while panting. It was blazing hot and the bugs were making his ears ring.  
  
"I don't think we can take much more," Beast Boy said sitting down on the jungle floor. "My feet are killing me." Beast Boy had what Raven used to have and he was up chucking ever few hours.  
  
Starfire grabbed the water bottle out of Robin's hand before he could pore the whole thing on his head. She still had the chicken pox that seemed that would not go away. She pored the rest of the water in her parched mouth. Beast Boy looked up at them and frowned as he saw Starfire drink the rest of the cold water.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me some," he muttered as Raven nodded for them to go on. Some let out some moans, but they kept going on. After a few minutes of walking slowly the group came up to a sign that said in Spanish 'The Divide'.  
  
"We are finally here," Felix announced to the group.  
  
"So how do we cross?" Robin asked.  
  
"Stand one side of your body on one side and the other part of your body on the other. Its that simple," he answered with a nod then with the back of his hand whipped some sweat off his brow.  
  
Without a word Raven just walked over to the line and did what Felix had said and in a flash of light she was gone. The other Titans stared in amazement.  
  
"She's in a hurry," Cyborg said with a chuckle.  
  
"So who's coming with us?" Robin asked.  
  
"I am," Mika said right away. The Teen Titans looked a bit stunned, but soon got over it. They thought Mika was just some alien that was only showing them the way then get out of there as soon as she could.  
  
"You guys will not last a day if I don't go," Felix said. He then smiled. "Plus, I told a friend there I would see her again. I think I'm ready for a break from this world."  
  
They all smiled and got into the position that Felix said how to go to the other world.  
  
Right before they all went Felix shouted, "We are all going to be knocked out for a few hours when we get there. Hold on! It's going to be squishy ride!"  
  
A/N: So how was that? Hope you liked it. The next chapters are going to be really cool. I might not up-date that soon because I'm in Drama at my school and that takes up most of my time. Please give a review. And the next stop for the Teen Titans and the others is the other world across the Divide. Might be confusing, but try to stay with me. Thanks! 


	5. Almost Laughing to Death

A/N: This chapter is for you people to know the ways of the world over the Divide. Okay, they never told in the book the world, so I will make the name up as best as I can. Thanks for the reviews. I got a lot. And the author of the book 'The Divide' is Elizabeth Kay. The hardback cover is a funky looking one too. And none of the characters are mine in this book but Mika. She is mine and you will know more about her as the story goes on. Hope you like the chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
For you to understand the rest of this chapter you will have to know some terms about the people and animals in this world. I don't want to confuse you people so I'm taking the terms in the book and putting them in this chapter. Some of them are a bit confusing at first, but when I tell you about them later on you might want to come back to this.  
  
Brazzle- Griffin. Front part of body hawk. Second half lion.  
  
Brittlehorn- Unicorn.  
  
Cuddyak- Buffalo with rhino horn.  
  
Fire-breather- Dragon.  
  
Japegrin- Pixie  
  
Lickit- Elves that cook sweet stuff for a job.  
  
Shreddermouth- Crocodile with longer legs.  
  
Sinistrom Devil- Hyena  
  
Tangle-person- Elf.  
  
Wise-hoof- Centaur  
  
Worrit- dog with a comic appearance and kills its prey by making it laugh to death.  
  
Okay, on with the story. Don't think you are stupid if you forget this list. It took me forever to get it. You can come back to this chapter if you forget. Now, READ!  
  
Chapter 5 Almost Laughing to Death  
  
Raven woke up in total darkness around her. She noticed she was in some forest. She did not even try to get up from the soft ground. The trees above her were so peaceful and it must have been fall in this new world because the leaves slowly fell to the ground when a soft night wind went by.  
  
Then she started to sweat and she felt so weak and helpless as her body went cold. She so badly wanted this kind of sickness to end. But she knew that the next sickness was going to be worse than the one she already had.  
  
Unexpectedly Raven smiled. She was a bit confused why she was smiling, but her smile went wider. Then she started to giggle a little at a time still wondering why she was even doing it.  
  
Raven during a giggle fit sat up from where she was laying on the ground. She noticed all her friends around her sleeping. She then looked around the darkness sweeping around her and saw a movement. She giggled again and it echoed around the forest. She stopped and tried to get her head together to stop laughing.  
  
The something in the woods came out of its place behind a bush. Raven now laughed as she saw him. It was a dog with jet-black fur and hair knots in its big think coat. Its eyes were like out of a comic and its ears were one was standing up as the other one was floppy and was always in his eyes even though he tried to push it back with its over large feet. Raven now started to laugh more as the dog smiled.  
  
Raven was having a laughing fit. She rolled on the ground giggling and holding her sides till they ached. Then it got scary. She could not stop laughing and her lungs were pleading for her to breathe again. Raven started to freak as she looked at the dog again and started to laugh some more.  
  
She had heard of laughing to death, but she never knew that you COULD laugh till you died. She was going to die if she did not stop. She tried to stop, but when she looked at the dog it made her laugh harder. Finally she closed her eyes tight shut and tried to think.  
  
"Stop!" Raven yelled through a giggle. She was starting to calm down.  
  
"Oh yippee!" the dog said and tried to do a flip but failed because his huge feet got in his way. (a/n: in this book some animals can talk. That is why the dog/worrit can talk.) "You can talk. And I thought you were some poor person who was mute. Silly me!"  
  
Raven opened her eyes in wonder that this dog could talk. But when she opened her eyes she started to laugh again. She was now making a huge effort to hold it back and subside to only giggles.  
  
"What kind of soup do brazzles like? Don't know? Okay, I'll tell you. One with plenty of body in it. Come on, laugh. You know you want to," the dog said with a funny looking grin.  
  
Raven had no idea what any of the joke meant, but she burst out laughing anyway. Her lungs started to sting again. After what seemed like forever Raven gave up on trying to not laugh.  
  
Suddenly, something flew down and hit the dog on the side and made it skid a few feet away from the laughing Raven.  
  
"Go on! Get out of here!" the giant thing in front of Raven yelled. The dog paused then took off through the forest never to be seen again.  
  
It took a long time for Raven to stop laughing and come under control. The huge creature in front of her stood there watching her every move. When she stopped laughing she looked up at the creature and she tried to get into her head that a half bird half lion creature was standing before her.  
  
"You almost lost that battle with that worrit there," the huge thing said. "Good thing they don't like brazzles too much or you would be a goner."  
  
Raven just sat there in total shock as the animal spook to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Before Raven could answer there was some shuffling of leaves behind her where her friends were laying. A moan escaped one of her friend's mouths.  
  
"What happened?" she heard Beast Boy whisper as his vision got used to the pitch-black forest. Suddenly, she heard him jump to his feet and yell, "Whoa! What the heck is that?"  
  
Raven got to her feet with the creature staring at both of them with confusion on his hawk like face. His feathers puffed up as three other people on the ground woke.  
  
"What!" Raven heard Robin ask with alertness.  
  
"What is going on B.B.?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Someone got a light?" Mika asked, as she got to her feet in a sleepy motion.  
  
Suddenly, there was light in the darkness as Cyborg got light from his shoulder flashlight and shined it on the ones awake. Raven and Beast Boy shielded their eyes as it passed them. Raven looked behind her to see the creature in the light, but he was gone. Maybe it was a dream.  
  
"Yo!" Cyborg yelled frustrated. "What happened here?"  
  
"I swear there was some kind of huge creature here!" Beast Boy said pointing to the spot the creature was. He looked at Raven and she nodded in agreement. "See! Raven saw it too. It was going to eat her!"  
  
Now the others were awake also and Felix was looking at the spot where the creature was. After a few minutes he stood up with a golden feather. It glistened in the light as he turned it around in his fingers.  
  
"What is it?" Starfire asked a little confused as always.  
  
"A brazzle," Felix answered with a tiny smile crossing his lips. "It's really a griffin, but they call them brazzles here."  
  
"Are they dangerous?" Robin asked taking the feather out of Felix's hand and looking closely at it.  
  
"Yeah, but not to us," he answered. "Really that was the thing that saved my life."  
  
A soft wind came by and only Raven shivered. Felix noticed this and asked, "You seem startled. Did anything happen before you saw the griffin?"  
  
Raven was too scared to speak. She just sat down on the ground as she was hit with another case of cold sweat that made every bone in her body go limp. Then the creature flew over them and the group gasped as the moon above went black for two seconds.  
  
The creature landed a few feet away from the group. The standing Teen Titans braced themselves for the worst as Mika took a step back and was about to rub her hands together to make an earthquake but was stopped as Felix yelled, "Ironclaw!"  
  
"Felix!" Ironclaw said surprised and took a step closer. Robin put down his fists to tell his team that there was no danger. The griffin walked over the Felix and Felix hugged the creature. When he let go Ironclaw whistled as he looked at Felix in the light. "My, have you've grown from that day you left! You're all well fit and strong." The griffin shook his head as he looked at Felix some more.  
  
"This is Ironclaw," Felix announced to the whole group. "He is one of my friends who helped me the last time I was here. I think we will get far with him here."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I love putting in those! Next chapter will come up soon. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	6. Hidden Falls

A/N: Sorry for not up-dating. I am putting new people in now to this fan fiction that was in the book. I'll try explaining them well, but I'm not too good at doing that. This chapter will tell you what the Teen Titans have to do to get the cure. It might be a bit confusing at first, but try to stay with me. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6 Hidden Falls  
  
"So where are we all going, exactly?" Robin asked Felix as they treaded through the snow. Weeks before was that night where Raven had seen Ironclaw. They had told him everything that was happening and he said he could not help them, but he knew that his wife, Thorn Beak, and her new assistant, Betony, could help with their problem.  
  
But the trouble was that the two lived in a big city away from the forest and over the snowy mountaintops. The Titans, Felix, Mika, and Ironclaw had been traveling for days through the snow. Felix said that last time he went to the city it was a lot faster because he and Betony flew on Ironclaw. Betony was a tangle child that helped Felix when he first came there. She was now Thorn Beak's assistant and did a good job at it.  
  
"We are going to this city where it has lots of books," Felix said. "Thorn Beak and Betony can help us too. In this world there is only a tiny bit of books. Thorn Beak studies the stuff in them and knows all kinds of stuff about cures, spells, and history. She will know what to do."  
  
"What if she does not know?" Mika said while walking up to the two.  
  
Robin stared ahead trying not to think of what would happen if these two people Felix was talking could not find a cure. Felix bit his lower lip then said, "We can't give up. And we are not going to give up. Raven is most likely in the middle of the sickness. What do you think, Mika?"  
  
"Yeah," Mika answered. "I've seen the sickness before on my planet. There was no cure for it though."  
  
"Can you say 'kill joy'?" Robin said sarcastically as he gave a mean glare over at Mika. She did not seem to notice.  
  
"But the old ones on my planet said there was one," she said still looking ahead into the misty white wonderland. "Of course none of us believed them. They kept talking about a Divide. I'm guessing that would be what Felix found."  
  
They kept walking till Beast Boy started to complain about his sore feet again. They stopped and let Mika start a fire by using her powers. They all sat around the campfire in silence, but all thinking of the same thing.  
  
"When do you think we should be getting out of the snow?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"There is some country land coming up," Ironclaw said in thought. "It should take us only about a day to get there. I'm guessing that we should be there by noon tomorrow."  
  
Starfire and Robin were going through cold sweats and Beast Boy was having a really bad case of the hick-ups. Raven was having fainting spells every so hour.  
  
Bam! Raven fainted again for no apparent reason and Robin caught her in his strong arms.  
  
"This is the...HICKUP...tenth...HICKUP...time...HICKUP...this morning...HICKUP!" Beast Boy said while nodding over at poor Raven. The others nodded in agreement. "Maybe...HICKUP...we should...HICKUP...do something...HICKUP."  
  
Beast Boy opened his mouth again but Cyborg yelled, "Just shut your mouth! I'm getting a headache from your stupid hick-ups. Just shut up."  
  
"HICKUP," Beast Boy let out and Cyborg got up, but was stopped by Robin.  
  
"It's not his fault," Robin said while Cyborg sat back down. "Raven had the same thing, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but she did not torment me all day with it," Cyborg said while pointing over at Beast Boy who was trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Beast Boy is right though," Starfire said. Everyone looked over at her. Starfire had not said anything for days. "Raven is not doing well and I worry. Maybe you can fly her over to the city," She said to Ironclaw.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Felix said. "Do you mind? I know the way to the city. It's kind of easy."  
  
"I don't mind," Ironclaw said. "It would be better for you all. They could figure out where the cure is while you all travel here, and I know Raven will be in good hands when we get there. I might need someone to come with me though. She might fall off my back if she faints."  
  
"I'll go," Robin said while getting up from where he was seated. "Let's go now."  
  
The group looked a little stunned and was a little mad that they were not going, but they knew that arguing would make it slower. They all got Robin and Raven ready and waved goodbye as the three took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Ironclaw slowly flew down to the steps of the huge library in the middle of the giant city around them. Raven and Robin looked around wide-eyed at the awesome sight. The huge library was really a huge hollow tree. All kinds of different animals and people came in and out of it.  
  
"Look, a centaur!" Robin whispered to Raven. She gave a tiny smile over to Robin as she spotted the half horse, half human, animal that walked out of the library caring a boat full of books. "I sure hope this works out," Robin said as they walked up to the library that was looming before them.  
  
They came into the main room that had a wooden floor and a tiny desk in the middle of it. As the three walked to the desk all that could be heard was Ironclaw's talons tapping against the wood. They got to the desk, but no one was behind it, so they just past it and went into the huge room full of books.  
  
Robin stopped for a few seconds to pick out a book from an old shelf that looked like at the slightest touch it would fall. He flipped through the pages that were parchment and it was all written in ink that was fading away.  
  
"These are as old as my grandma," Robin muttered as he closed the book sharply and put it back. He quickly caught up with Ironclaw and Raven. "This is never going to work. These books are too old to have any information about our sickness. If it was this old than they would have already founded the cure and it would not be spreading," Robin whispered to Raven.  
  
"At least we should try," Raven whispered back and picked up her pace to get a head of him. Robin frowned and kind of lacked behind as they searched for Felix's friends. Finally they found the two.  
  
Betony was an elf looking person with long curly blond hair that was put under a green cap. The rest of her outfit was green too. She smiled as she saw Ironclaw come up. She had been sitting on the floor with about ten old paper books around her and she was writing stuff down on a single piece of paper with a feather pin.  
  
Thorn Beak was thinner than her husband, Ironclaw. Ironclaw was into math, but his wife was into history. Ironclaw had dark green feathers with some gold ones mixed in. Thorn Beak had just gold ones and her eyes were a pretty shade of purple. Her lion tail twitched as she saw the three come close. She had been picking out books and flipping through their pages and writing things on another piece of paper.  
  
"Do you always have to meet us with poor humans that misshaped onto that stupid Divide?" Thorn Beak said as they came up to her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ironclaw.  
  
Robin was not in the mode to just stand there and talk. He made his way in front of the griffin and Raven. "We have a sickness, so we came to Felix, he brought us here, and now he says that only you two can help us. If you can't we can leave right away."  
  
Betony frowned as he said this so suddenly and Thorn Beak gave a little squawk and her feathers puffed up a little bit as he finished. Raven rolled her eyes as Ironclaw just nodded.  
  
"Well, I can certainly help you," Thorn Beak said. She nodded over at Betony and the little tangle-child got up off the floor. "So what is your problem young man?" She held out a talon for him to shake.  
  
Robin hesitated, but took it and they both shook as he answered, "That's our problem."  
  
* * *  
  
"The sickness you had appears to here," Betony said as she scanned the bindings of the books. She finally found a book that satisfied her enough. She quickly pulled it out and walked over to the table Raven, Thorn Beak, and Ironclaw were seated at. Robin was standing off to the side of the table crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
She gave the book to Thorn Beak and Robin took a step closer to the table to take a look. Thorn Beck opened it and flipped through a few pages till she came to a certain spot.  
  
"Here it is," she said and one of Robin's eyebrows rose. "It says that the monks of Half-moon got this sickness. They did not know it was dangerous till it was too late. One by one they died. The old ones finally found the cure, but before they could tell anyone they died as well. It says that the monk's monastery is still there and the cure is somewhere in there."  
  
Robin's heart dropped. "So you're telling me that we all have to get to this monk's place to find the cure that they found? You're kidding me!"  
  
Thorn Beak turned the page and smiled. She looked at Robin who was turning his head away and thinking of ways to get the cure. She took her claw and grabbed his head and shoved it into the book and said, "This here is your ticket out of here, young man. You follow this and the sooner you know it you will be a live man again. Now stop fusing and get with the program."  
  
Robin looked at the map before him and half listened to Thorn Beak's words. He got out of her grip and looked at the pages in front of him. It was a map of some sort. It started with a jungle then it went into five waterfalls stacked up on top of each other with a temple looking thing on the top of them.  
  
"Robin," Robin heard faintly. He looked up and was looking into Raven's big violet eyes.  
  
"What do you need?" Robin asked.  
  
"Let's do this," she said and he looked back to the map. She looked at him closer and found that under his stubbornness he was confused. "We need help. This is the only way. We need to do this."  
  
"I know," he whispered and he looked more closely and found something else on the map he did not see the first time he looked over it. It was something written on the right hand corner of the map.  
  
It said...  
  
...Follow your way through the jungle to the five falling waters,  
  
There you will climb your way to the second,  
  
Dive in depths of its pool to find your way to the stone,  
  
Climb the steps to the star and come out in the sun,  
  
Grass is green and the flowers are purple, but pick the white one,  
  
There you will lay down all your troubles.  
  
Jak of Half-moon  
  
"Do you see this?" Robin asked and pointed to the passage. Thorn Beak looked at it and read it out loud. She seemed to like it because she shoved Robin out of the way and her and Betony started to get deep in conversation about the little riddle. Ironclaw tried to help, but he seemed to just get in the way.  
  
Robin took Raven to the side and said to her, "This is the cure, but it might take a long time to get there. We don't have too much time right now. You got the sickness first, you know you will die first?"  
  
"Yes," she said while staring ahead at the three looking over the map. She looked up at him and added, "But the question I'm trying to figure out is how did we get this and no one else got it? If we got it then how come Felix did not get it and how come no one on Earth has gotten it? This is more than some mistake, Robin. Slade almost killed us last time with that time sickness thing. Keep your eyes on the back of your head. Right now we all need you."  
  
This seemed to shock Robin. "Never really thought of that," he said quietly. "Since this stupid sickness I've been thinking too slowly. I let my guard down with Mika and I can't even think of the big picture. Climbing waterfalls is not possible in the condition we are all in. And now knowing that Slade could be out there we are badly going to make it."  
  
When there came no answer Robin looked down at Raven. She had fainted again. He carefully caught her and laid her down against a bookshelf, which he did himself. He was too tiered to stand up and with all the worries swimming around in his brain his brain needed some down time also.  
  
With Raven's head resting on his shoulder Robin finally dozed off to dream land. His dreams were full of nightmares though. Worries never left him, even if he were awake or sleeping.  
  
A/N: I tried to explain stuff more, but I'm not sure if that is how the library looks or how the two griffins looked. I only read the book once, so I made up some of the stuff. The riddle I made up and you will get deeper into it the more the story goes on. It's important though. The story with the monks was my dad's idea and dream. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	7. Big Discovery

A/N: I got tons of reviews! I'm so happy! One person said that they had read the book. I only read it once, so don't kill me if I do something wrong. Well, I have too many characters right now, so I'm not going to carry on with some of them. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 7 Big Discovery  
  
Robin swiped the water out of his face and stopped climbing for a second to catch his breath. He was around 100 feet above a swirling pool of water. The Titans, Felix, and Mika had made their ways through the jungle that was on the map that Robin had looked at and now they were making their ways up the huge waterfalls.  
  
"You okay down there?" Felix asked from his place a few feet above Robin. "Don't faint again," Felix added with a little chuckle.  
  
Robin sighed then started to climb again. Climbing a waterfall was not so easy for the seven. Raven and Starfire could easily fly, but the sickness had taken away almost all their powers, so they were normal teens till they got the cure.  
  
Robin's head was starting to spin again. That meant he was close to fainting. He and Beast Boy were going through the fainting spells like what Raven had. Raven was just going out of it, so she only fainted once that day. Starfire had that REALLY bad case of the hiccups.  
  
Robin grabbed another smooth stone and tried to fight the dizziness around him. He pulled himself up, but the stone was too smooth and it was slippery. His hands and feet quickly fell out of their places in the rocks and gravity took over Robin.  
  
"Look out!" Robin yelled as he fell. Cyborg caught Robin's arm and they dangled for a few seconds.  
  
"That was a close one," Cyborg breathed and the two looked WAY down to the pool under them.  
  
"Thanks," Robin said as he caught hold of another rock and hoisted himself above Cyborg once more.  
  
"Robin...HICKUP!" the two heard Starfire call from where she was above them. "Are...HICKUP...you...HICKUP...okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Robin yelled back up and picked up his pace to be in between Felix and Cyborg. They climbed for hours till they were finally at the pool of the second waterfall.  
  
"Take a rest," Robin said as the others floated in the cool water. Raven came up to Robin as he took out the map. He read the passage and nodded.  
  
"What do we need to do next?" Raven asked as she looked over the map.  
  
"I think we need to take a look in this pool, because it says to dive in depths of its pool to find your way to the stone. I guess we start to dive to find a stone that is special in some way."  
  
"But from there it does not make any sense," Raven said as he put the map away. "It says something about steps and a star."  
  
"I have no idea what it means," Robin said while taking off his shoes. With his metal bottom shoes they would make him sink if he kept them on. "You stay here with Starfire, Cyborg, and Felix. I'm taking Mika and Beast Boy down under to look for this stone."  
  
Before Robin dived into the water Raven grabbed him shoulder and said, "Be careful."  
  
Robin smiled down at her and said, "I'm always careful." He then yelled over at Mika and Beast Boy, "You two are going to dive down and look for a stone that might be a little different!" Beast Boy nodded and turned into a fish with huge eyes and dove in.  
  
"Robin!" Mika yelled and ran up to him. She quickly took off her backpack and pulled out a plastic ball with a harmonica looking thingy stuck to it. She shoved it into his hands and said, "Put it over your head and it will let you see, hear, and breathe under the water. Give it a try." She then took another one out and pulled it over her head and it changed into the shape of her head. She waved and then dove into the water.  
  
Robin eyed the object in his hand then pulled it over his head and dove into the water. The water was cold, but refreshing. The ball over Robin's head worked like a charm. He could hear Mika talk through hers and he learned that he could talk to her just the same.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he asked as they picked up stones off the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Someone sort of gave them to me," Mika said while looking over a stone. She frowned and chucked it over her shoulder. "He said that they worked by making the water into air through that metal thing on the back. Don't you just love them?"  
  
"Yeah," Robin said and looked up to see Beast Boy swimming his heart out towards the two. Panic was in his eyes and on his face. "What the heck is Beast Boy swimming away from?"  
  
"Look!" Mika said and Robin saw around five alligator looking things just with longer legs and tons more teeth come swimming out of a hole that Beast Boy mush have gone into. The hole was on the far side of the pool. Robin frowned and swam to it while Mika and Beast Boy started to fight off the alligator things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mika yelled over at Robin.  
  
"I'm taking a look in this hole," Robin answered.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?" Mika yelled, but it did not stop Robin from going in. It was dark in the hole and it soon became a tunnel. It twisted and turned and Robin went a long ways till two glowing yellow eyes popped up in front of him suddenly.  
  
Robin gulped and pulled out a mini flashlight from his belt. He turned it on and came face to face with the same kind of alligator thing from outside the tunnel. He only got two seconds to look at what was behind the alligator. It was wall with an iron gate that led to some kind of stairs.  
  
Robin went into action mode. He swam to the right and took out his birdarang. He could hear the snap of the jaws of the alligator. Robin threw the weapon and he could faintly see the color of red in the black waters he was in.  
  
Robin dove down and picked up a heavy rock. The alligator came after him. Robin was hit with a huge tail and he lost his light. He swore under his breath took his rock up and as the alligator came up he shoved the rock down on the creature. He heard a grunt then saw some movement under him.  
  
Robin pulled out one of his ice discuss and quickly took aim in the black water and threw it down. He covered his eyes, as there was a big explosion. He could see a big block of ice with the alligator in it. He smiled and swam out of the tunnel. As he did so another alligator came up and spotted him. Robin had no more weapons, but his pole, but what good would that do him?  
  
Robin swam out of the tunnel and saw Mika's backpack sitting on the bottom of the pool. The alligators were all gone, but the one chasing Robin. Robin swam for his life to the backpack and quickly opened it to see if there was a weapon.  
  
He found a knife and took it and skillfully threw it at the alligator. It hit it square in the chest. The alligator withered down to the bottom of the pool to never bug anyone again. Robin was about to close the backpack and swim to the top, but something stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Something had fallen out of Mika's backpack. It was a metal pin looking thing, but Robin knew what it was. It was shaped into a S. And that only meant Slade. Mika was working for Slade!  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger ending, I know. Hope you liked it. Please give a review! Thanks! 


	8. Underground Trouble

A/N: WOW! I got more than 30 reviews for this fan fiction. I guess you guys like it so far. I left you at a huge cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for that. Keep it up with all those reviews. And another thing, the air globs that let them breath underwater was NOT my idea. It's really from a book called, Pendragon by D.J. Mac Hale, I think. So please don't think I made all this up. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 8 Underground Trouble  
  
Robin just floated there looking at the pin. Slade was behind this. He had used Mika for so long and Robin never saw it. It was by luck that he found this pin. It shined in the sun light coming from up above.  
  
Suddenly the light went away and someone grabbed the back of Robin's shirt. It was strong and when Robin tried to get away he dropped the pin. It slowly floated to the bottom again and Robin went the opposite way.  
  
He broke the surface and yanked the glob off his head. He looked up at all his friends that were looking down at him. The person who had grabbed him was Cyborg. He spotted Mika and he sharply threw the glob back to her.  
  
Mika caught the glob and frowned at him. "What was that for?"  
  
Robin was breathing hard as he got out of the pool. He looked Mika in the eye and said, "You were never on our team! Is this some mean joke that Slade put out, or is it for real?"  
  
Mika played along in the game. "What are you taking about? And who...who is this Slade person. I have no idea who he is."  
  
"I have proof that your part of his team," Robin said and the others gasped. There so called, "friend", could be part of Slade's team. This was not a funny matter.  
  
"Alright," Mika said while putting her hands on her hips. "Show me your proof."  
  
Robin remembered that he had dropped the pin in the water, so he gave Mika a nasty glare and then dove into the water. He searched for a few seconds and then found it. He came back up and got out, but when he looked at Mika she was smiling.  
  
Robin turned around and saw his friends tied up to each other. He turned some more and saw Slade with about 20 other followers around his friends. Slade came up to Robin and picked the pin out of Robin's stunned hand and said, "I know you could have done better, Robin."  
  
"How come you set us up?" Robin asked and got ready for a fight.  
  
"I needed to get rid of the Titans. I found this young girl here and trained her. I finally got over to Felix to show us how to use the Divide. I found the sickness and gave it to your friend Raven and knew it would spread. I don't know how Cyborg never got it. Some people get it, some don't. Well, it ends up that I get the same sickness. I use Mika to show me the way. You understand now?"  
  
"You mean Felix was in this too?" Robin asked and glanced at Felix. Felix did not was to there at that second.  
  
"Oh, believe me, Robin," Slade said. "He did not want to show us. But he knew Mika from way back and she finally wore him down."  
  
With the anger growing inside of him Robin lashed out with a roundhouse kick, but Slade easily caught his foot and flipped him over his head. Robin hit the wet rock with a bone breaking smash. Before he could get up, his hands were tied together in front of him and was jerked up to his feet.  
  
Slade came up to Robin's face and said calmly, "Now I need the map. You find out the place and I might let you live."  
  
Robin struggled in the binding and said, "It's in my pocket."  
  
Slade reached inside Robin's pocket and Robin elbowed Slade on the back of his neck. Slade grabbed Robin's arm and held it in a tight hold that made Robin wince.  
  
"Do that again and I don't think any of you will be living," Slade whispered in his ear. Robin struggled to get out of the grip, but Slade squeezed tighter and said louder, "Got that?" Robin shook his head yes and Slade nodded and let him go. Robin rubbed his arm and let Slade take the map out of his pocket.  
  
Slade looked at the map and read the passage. "You got through most of it, but that was the easy part. While you were down there for forever what did you see?"  
  
"A gate," Robin said knowing that if he screwed up one more time there was no chance he or any of his friends would live. "Through the tunnel there was a gate and behind it was some stairs. Happy now?"  
  
"Not really," Slade said while grabbing Robin's shoulder and walking him to his followers. He shoved Robin in their arms and said, "We are all going to under. They might be some of a help. Robin and Raven at least will be. Leave the others here and seven of you guard. The rest come with me. Let's find this gate."

* * *

"How do we open this gate?" Robin asked as he swam up to the iron gate underwater and in the tunnel. 13 of Slade's robots were there and Mika, Slade, and Raven were right behind him. Robin shook the gate to see if it was loose. It was stuck there. Nothing was going to break it down.  
  
Robin looked through his glob around his head and saw some stairs behind the gate. They really needed to get past it. Robin swam little away from the gate to let Slade past.  
  
Slade shook it a little and turned around to Mika. "Can you use your powers to get past this?"  
  
Mika smiled and said, "Back off everyone. Let the master of nature help. One whirlpool coming right up!"  
  
Robin and Raven's eyes went wide and they looked at each other with panic in their eyes. She could drown everyone in the tunnel!  
  
Mika stuck out her palms to the gate and started to make her arms go into circles. Soon the water around her started to swirl and go into two mini whirlpools. "Hang onto her water globs, people. This could get whirly!"  
  
Everyone did what she told them and backed away from the gate. She pushed her whirlpools to the gate with great force and the whole room seemed that it was spinning, but it was really them. Finally the spinning died down and they looked over at the gate, but it was still there!  
  
Mika's face seemed really mad from under the clear water glob around her head. "How could this happen?! I was hoping for some damage on that gate. Those whirlpools took a lot of power."  
  
Slade shook the gate again and grunted. This was not going right. Suddenly, he had an idea. He turned around and spotted Raven next to Robin. Maybe she still had some power left in her.  
  
He swam up to them and said, "We need to get through this. Use the rest of your powers, Raven to open the gate."  
  
"I can't even fly," Raven said with no emotion at all. "I'm so weak that I'm using my powers to stay alive. If I let any of my powers or emotion out or I might die. I'm not opening that gate."  
  
"You're dead both ways," Slade said. "You might get the gate open and might save us all, but if you don't we all die."  
  
"Better than keeping you alive," Raven said with her emotionless voice again. Robin was listening to everything and agreed with her all the way.  
  
Slade thought for two seconds then grabbed Robin's arm and grabbed a laser gun out of one of the robot's hand. He pointed it to Robin and said, "Laser's work underwater. I can pull the trigger any time. Use your powers and he lives."  
  
Raven tried hard not to loss it. Robin did not look really scared. He knew that Slade needed him. Why should he worry? Robin looked sort of bored in a way. Raven knew she was going to have to use her powers any way, so she swam up to the gate.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and black fire seemed to come out of her hands. Then the gate went from a gray color to total blackness with a white outline. Raven opened her eyes and they changed from her violet to black. She said her words that no one quite understood and the gate slowly began to move.  
  
Robin watched her closely. She was having trouble with moving the gate. Slade let go of him and Robin slowly swam up to Raven to support her.  
  
"Keep going, Raven," Robin said as she had to stop for a few seconds. She quickly picked up her pace when he said this and finally the gate was moved. Mika looked mad that she did not move it and Robin was smiling. He helped Raven to the steps.  
  
They quickly came to the surface and they looked around. They pulled off their globs and set them on the steps. The steps continued on up a ways then there was a wooden door. They went through the door and came to a huge room.  
  
The ceiling was way up and was supported by large wooden beams. The walls and floor were rocks. There were wooden chairs set up in rows that were facing a stain-glass window. This must have been the main place the monks went.  
  
The 17 people went in and looked around the huge place. On the right side of the room was a huge door. Mika looked through it and came back in. The whole place was dusty and there was a level of grim on everything. Cobwebs were in every place there.  
  
"The door leads to a huge thing of stairs," Mika said to Slade. "There are more doors up a ways. There maybe the cure in one of them."  
  
"The passage says to climb the steps to the star," Robin thought out loud. "Maybe a door has a star on it. That could be it."  
  
"Look for a door with a star on it," Slade told the robots around him. He made two stay with him to keep an eye on Raven and Robin.  
  
Raven looked at the stain-glass. It was huge with a half a moon and a huge star next to it. It was so beautiful and with so many colors. It would be even more pretty if they had a light behind it, and if the cobwebs were dusted off.  
  
"Jak of Half Moon," Robin said as he looked up at the stain-glass. "We know where half moon came from now," he said and pointed to the half moon on the glass. "I wonder why they lived underground though. If they kind of worshiped the half moon then how come they stayed down here?"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the robots came back in. "We found no door," one said.  
  
Slade frowned and glared over at Robin. Robin just shrugged. So he had been wrong, at least it was not his loss.  
  
Slade thought about it for a second then said, "We are staying here for the night."  
  
A/N: Thanks for the tons of reviews, but please send more. Sorry for taking a while on this chapter. Next one should be up soon. So don't worry.


	9. Escape and Captured Again

A/N: So here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. I really have nothing to say, but R&R. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 9 Escaped then Captured Again  
  
Slade shoved Robin into a room and Robin forgot to duck-roll and he almost slammed into a wooden chair by mistake. Before Robin got his head on right, the door behind him quickly closed and Robin heard it get locked.  
  
Robin put his ear to the door and heard Slade say, "You four guard this door and if he gets out you are all dead."  
  
"Yes sir," one of the followers said and he heard Slade walk off. Robin listened some more, but nothing was heard. He took a step away from the door and grunted in frustration.  
  
Robin soon found out that he was put in a lab of some sort. There were some glass bowls, beakers, and cups filled with dried up liquid. Robin became interested in the room and he walked around it to past the time. He found a few slats with unknown formulas on them. He found all kinds of stuff in the place, but the most thing that stood out was a scary thing.  
  
Robin was going around tables with stuff on them. He finally came to rock tables and started go down and while looking into a glass beaker his shoe hit something. He looked down and what he saw made him jump five feet away and gasp.  
  
After his heart slowed down once more, Robin picked up the thing that he almost stepped on. It was a skull of a human. Someone had died here. Robin was kind of spooked about it, but tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Thorn Beak said that they almost found the cure for their sickness," Robin thought out loud. "The monks of Half-Moon. Hmmmm." He put the skull down on the table next to him and crossed his arms in front of him in deep thought.  
  
"If only I had that map," he said finally after a while of thinking. "It said something about a star. But if the monks found the cure but died right before they got it to anyone then this must be the place they found it. And if this is the place they found it then it has to still be here." This now put a smile to Robin's face.  
  
Robin searched high and low in the lab place for an hour or two, but found nothing. He finally sat down on the cold hard floor with now a frown. He rested his back to the left wall of the door with a huge sigh.  
  
Crack! Robin sat up and looked at the wall behind him. It was cracked a little. Robin pushed it more and found out that the rocks had to be hollow and it was a passageway to a dark unknown. He did not even hesitate for a second and went into the little hole in the wall.  
  
Robin went through a twisty tunnel and ended up at the bottom of the stairway. He pushed some rocks away and peaked out of a tiny hole to make sure no one was there. He was only a few feet to the double wooden doors that lead to stain-glass room. He was home free. No guard was there.  
  
Robin pushed the rock away carefully and sneaked to the door as silent as a mouse. He got the door and slowly opened it a little. His heart fell as he saw Slade and Mika looking over a map in the middle of the room. He had no chance now, but at least he could listen onto their conversation.  
  
"It says something about some stupid star!" Mika said while pointing to the map. "This riddle makes no sense."  
  
Slade kept silent for a wile and finally said, "Give me a few minutes and I might get it. This sickness slows down your brain. It's not easy."  
  
"Well hurry up!" Mika said angry. "If you don't get the cure soon you will be dead, and where will I be? Dead! Without you there people will take over and I will be cut or killed because people now hate me."  
  
"I know," Slade said while still looking at the map. "But this is right now not all about you."  
  
"Right now I don't care!" Mika yelled and her voice echoed around the huge room. "So far I've been doing everything for you. Do something for me and I'll take off, but right now I'm hanging on the end of my rope. Now..."  
  
Slade grabbed Mika's arm with extreme force and squeezed. She winced a little and stopped talking.  
  
"Without me you would be lost," Slade said calmly. "Without you I would not be dieing right now. You gave me this sickness, now you show me how to get the cure." He let go her arm and she rubbed it a few times.  
  
"I did not want to hurt you, or the Teen Titans," Mika said while stepping away from Slade. "You did not give me a choice if I wanted to give the sickness I found to the Titans. I don't want to hurt anyone, but you made me. After I make sure everything is back to the way it was then I'm out of here."  
  
Robin moved away from the door to think some more. He was going to faint again. He hated the feeling.  
  
"You know you need me, Mika," Slade said and suddenly the door opened, and the back of it crushed Robin.  
  
"OUCH!" Robin yelled by mistake and rubbed his poor nose that got smashed. In two seconds Mika and Slade were standing in front of him with unhappy faces. Robin looked up at them and gave a weak smile then blacked out.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please send a review. 


	10. Jak of HalfMoon

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for all those reviews. Some people wanted to know about Raven. Don't worry! She's fine if you count out the sickness. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 10 Jak of Half-Moon  
  
Robin slowly opened his eyes with a moan of pain. His head was pounding and he was sore all over his body. It took him a few seconds to figure out what happened before he had blacked out. There had been a crack in the wall. Slade and Mika were talking and Mika said that she did not want hurt anyone. Maybe she could turn good after all. MAYBE!  
  
Robin sat up and had to stop from going too fast or he would see stars. He was back to the lab place where he used to be, but it was dark and the only light came from a lantern next to Slade who was reading something in a wooden chair next to the door. Robin was not escaping any time soon.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Slade asked while still deeply looking at a page in the old book.  
  
Robin just moaned for an answer. Slade seemed fine with it though. He nodded and flipped the page. After a long time of complete silence Robin slowly got to his feet. Slade did not even glance over at him. Robin tried to take a few steps, but his feet were still numb for some reason. He quickly held onto a rock table and sat on it. Slade looked at him for a few seconds then went back to his book.  
  
Robin was dieing to find out what the book was about. "What you reading?" Robin finally asked and pointed over at Slade.  
  
Slade slammed the book closed with a thump and looked up at Robin and answered, "It has no title."  
  
"Has any information about our sickness?" Robin asked and watched carefully as Slade pulled out an iron set of keys from his belt. Robin memorized the exact pocked he took it out of. "Where did you get the keys?"  
  
"It has no information," Slade said while throwing the book at Robin, who caught it with ease. "I found the keys in the library where your friend is." He then left Robin to himself.

* * *

Raven was having a hard time not falling asleep. The library was huge, but she found the thing that she wanted really quickly. The library was a huge round room that was at least three stories high with bookcases around the whole place. Ladders lead up to all the books and two tables were in the middle of the room where Raven was seated.  
  
She was looking over a diary of a person she had to know about. It was this strange monk who seemed to be popping out of nowhere now and then. It was Jak of Half-Moon. She kept reading. It said...  
  
_The sickness is hitting everyone now. The monks of Half-Moon are not going to last very long. I have to find the cure. I'm so close to finding it, but it is either break my promise and save my people, or die with them. A half moon does not come out till two more weeks! I can't go out while there is no half moon, or I would be banished by the monks. The cure is out there, but I have to wait two weeks. Most people will be dead by then. I have to wear the leaders down some how, or the monks of Half-Moon or going to be dead._  
  
Raven still got no information about the whole star business, but she knew why the monks died and how they knew about a cure. She had to read on.  
  
_I'm breaking so many rules tonight. If the leaders catch me I will never be able to be a monk again. I hope they don't see me. I'm leaving the monastery even though it is not at a half moon out there. I'm going through the hole in the wall in my lab and going through the stain-glass. The tunnel is the only way to the surface that I know of right now. I sure hope that they don't catch me. They could either kill me or banish me. They do not get it that I'm trying to help them. I just hope that I'm not going to be too late to rescue them.  
_  
Raven smiled as she found her answer. The stain-glass with the half moon and star next to it had to be the answer. There was a star on it. Maybe there was a tunnel there and that would leave up to land. And then the map said something about a flower. That had to be the cure. Jak had to have found the cure, but it must have been too late.  
  
There was a sound behind Raven and she turned around and saw Slade come in from the door. He slipped the keys into his belt, but it was a different place he put it the last time. He had no pattern with putting away the keys. There was no hope there anymore for her.  
  
"Find anything?" he asked her and came up to her table.  
  
"I know what the star means now," Raven answered. "Jak clearly has it here." She pointed to the diary and Slade read. They were another step to finding the cure.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this kills you, but this is where I leave the chapter off. Cliffhangers are the only way for me to stop a chapter and it makes people want to read more, so they give reviews. So send one to me! It makes me get done with chapters faster. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	11. The Surface

A/N: I so far got more than 40 reviews! I'M SO HAPPY! This is the most I've ever got on one of my stories. I thank you all for reading my fan fiction and reviewing. But please keep them up. Thanks! Sorry for not up-dating in such a long time.  
  
Chapter 11 The Surface  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Felix all sat around the fire on top of the waterfalls with sad faces. They all did not want to eat and the food where they were was really strange anyways. Starfire's hiccups were heard around the tiny circle. The guards around the group were about to go insane with her hiccups.  
  
It was a beautiful night, but no one really noticed this. It had been around a few hours since Robin and Raven had been taken away by Slade and his group underwater and they all worried about their friends.  
  
Felix had apologized for what had happened and that he did not really want to tell Slade. The rest had forgiven him for what he had done, but he still felt like it was all his fault. Felix just stared into the fire in front of him and rested his chin in his hands.  
  
Some of the guards around them started to whisper about something and Cyborg saw Beast Boy's ears perk up like he was hearing something far away. "What is it?" Cyborg whispered over to Beast Boy.  
  
"I know that voice!" Beast Boy whispered with a tiny smile coming to his lips. "I think it is Betony. That blond elf girl who I think she only said one thing when I saw her."  
  
"Shut your big mouth!" one of the guards snapped at Beast Boy. "If any of you make any noise we will kill you."  
  
The four in the circle smiled at each other because some hope was in them because of the discovery. Now everyone could hear some resealing in the jungle way below. Then the noise stopped and they heard from way below, "Hello up there!"  
  
"Oh no!" Felix whispered. "That is Betony. What if she gets caught too?"  
  
Betony looked up and on top of one of the waterfalls was a fire. She had been traveling from the city right after the Titans and Felix with Ironclaw. The brazzle was hidden in the trees of the jungle and was ready to attack if anything happened to Betony.  
  
"Are the Teen Titans up there?" Betony yelled up at the guards. They looked kind of confused on what to do. This tiny girl was asking for the people they were guarding and their leader was not there. "I need to talk to them," the girl went on.  
  
One of the guards took command and told the others around him his plan on how to capture the girl way below. "Two of you stay up here and talk to the girl and ague with her while we climb down on the other side of this water fall. Once we get close enough to the girl we shoot at her with our lasers," the guard said and the other six nodded their heads. The plan seemed great, but they forgot one thing.  
  
Two of the guards stayed with the three Titans and Felix while the other five started to climb down the other side of the waterfall quietly as they could. The two guards on top of the waterfall started to ague with Betony and the girl was starting to get mad. She was almost about to just climb up the waterfalls without Ironclaw's help and strangle the two guards.  
  
"We got to do something," Cyborg whispered to the three around him.  
  
"Dude!" Beast Boy whispered loudly. "We are tied up and Star and I can't use our powers and Felix has none. And not to mention that we have seven guards..."  
  
The green teen stopped in the middle of his sentence and a smile went across his face. The four looked at the two guards and nodded at each other. Cyborg's finger turned into a tiny laser and cut the ropes around him like a knife through butter. He could have always had done it, but there had been too many guards around.  
  
Cyborg watched the guards as he cut all the others free. The two guards did not even know the four were free till it was too late. The four came down hard. Cyborg blasted one with his sonic cannon while Starfire kicked the other's laser out of his hand and Beast Boy punched him in the stomach.  
  
In a few seconds Cyborg and Beast Boy tied up the two poor guards. Felix had stood off to the side, but he quickly went into action when he heard a laser shot. The boy ran to the edge of the waterfall and yelled down to Betony, "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
He pointed at the five guards on the waterfall right under the one he was on and the girl dived into the jungle to be hidden. When the guards saw that their captives had escaped, they started to shoot up at Felix.  
  
Felix jumped out of the way and the other Titans were about to jump down and fight the guards that were left, but they heard the guards start to scream. Something was going on down there and the four looked down to see Ironclaw with Betony on his back fighting off the guards.

* * *

Robin slowly climbed the steps of the ladder right behind Raven till they both got to the stain-glass window with the picture of the star. Raven was searching for a handle of some kind that could open the star window up, but it was taking way too much time. Robin could see she was extremely weak and her hands were shaking as they moved around the window.  
  
Robin made his way past her and said, "This is taking too much time." He gave her a wink as Slade protested about him passing Raven. "I don't think anyone will want to search for a handle when they could die in a few minutes." He drew his fist back and just smashed the glass.  
  
"Robin!" Slade yelled from where he was now behind Raven. "Was that really necessary?" He saw Robin turn his head around and give a tiny smile at Slade. Slade rolled his eyes and urged the two to hurry it up the steps of the ladder.  
  
The whole group made their ways up the ladder and behind the glass of that one spot in the window was a giant hole in the wall. It formed into a tunnel and some torches were lit for them to see light.  
  
Raven started to lag behind and when she got too fare behind Slade would have to get one of his guards to drag her along. He had kept Robin at his side for the whole time though. They went on like this for around an hour and then the tunnel started to slop up and that meant they were going up to the top of all the waterfalls.  
  
Robin looked behind him and saw Raven start to lag behind again. He looked back up at Slade and saw that he was as weak as Raven. He most likely got the sickness a little after Raven. Robin walked a little slower and Slade knew what he was doing, but did not want to do anything about it. Robin knew that Slade knew what he was doing and Slade nodded for him to go.  
  
Robin lagged behind till he was next to Raven. She was really white and was having a hard time walking. She looked up at Robin with her big violet eyes and a smile came across her dry lips.  
  
"Lean against me," Robin ordered and she did not wait a second. He was having a little trouble trying to keep himself up with her, but he did not really care. Raven started to cough loudly and when she stopped Robin saw a little bit of blood trickle down her chin. She swiped it off and Robin put his arm around her shoulders to give her more comfort.  
  
"Stop," Slade said suddenly and Robin made his and Raven's ways to the front of the group to see what was going. He stopped next to Slade and the bad guy only glanced at Robin with an evil glare. Robin frowned and wondered what the glare was for.  
  
There was a door in front of the group and Slade pulled the latch and opened it. Light flooded the tunnel and the group shielded their eyes because of the light blazing through. They all made their ways out and into the grass field.  
  
Some brittle-horns had been grazing in a corner of the place. There were three huge walls that surround the place. The only side that did not have a wall was not there because there was a huge cliff in its spot. It was a long ways down if you fell off over there.  
  
Raven started to cough again and her eyelids started to flutter. Robin leaned her up against one of the walls and begged for her to stay with him. She kept it up and blood started to be chocked up from her. She seemed to have tuberculosis. It was when you coughed up your lungs and it could last for around a few hours to a few days.  
  
"Robin," Raven managed to say. Robin bent down to her to hear what she was going to say. "Get the cure quickly. I can't stay much longer."  
  
Robin nodded and got up and shoved Slade out of the way while saying, "Let's find this stupid cure and get done with it."  
  
A/N: Please give a review. Thanks! Sorry for the huge cliffhanger. I'll try to up-date as soon as I can. I'm right not working on three other fan fictions at this time, so getting chapter out is right now really slow. 


	12. Robin's Fall

A/N: Sorry for leaving you all at a huge cliffhanger. I had to stop there because if I went on you would still be reading it. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 12 Robin's Fall  
  
Mika looked closely at the book she had token from the giant library underground. It was all about stuff the monks could do with what they found. They knew tons of cures for lots of things on earth, like heart problems and stuff like that, but Mika was not looking for that.  
  
She flipped through the pages as fast as she could to find the thing she was looking for. She finally found it in the middle of the book. Spells. One spell was for making stuff invisible to the naked eye. Mika noticed that some of the wood laying about in the grassy field was half see through.  
  
"Maybe," she thought, "The reason why no one could find this place is because the outer walls of this place are invisible. That would explain lots of things."  
  
"Let's find this cure and get over with this," Robin said while pushing Slade aside. His eyebrows were slanted and the frown planted on his face could kill. Raven was leaning against the wall looking very pale.  
  
"Oh no," Slade said while grabbing Robin's shoulder and turning him around. "You lead us here and this is where you stop. I did not risk my butt off to get that sickness to you just for you to get the cure."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and said while yanking Slade's hand off his shoulder, "Well, I did not risk my butt off climbing waterfalls, battling huge alligators, and playing detective just for you to stop me here and now. So back off and let me go!"  
  
Robin stared at Slade for a long time then turned around and marched off into the field searching for a white flower. He had memorized the passage and it said something about purple flowers but only picking the white one. He was not going to end his search because of Slade.  
  
Slade had other plans though.  
  
Robin glanced behind him and saw Slade come at him with a kick. Robin ducked and got ready for a fight. Slade pointed to Robin and said to his followers, "Get him, and kill him any way you can."  
  
Robin looked at Slade and suddenly felt sick. He was already weak from the sickness and now he had to battle around 11 followers of Slade. The odds were around .5 to 11. Robin stood no chance. Slade smiled down at Robin and backed away as he let his followers take over.  
  
Robin tried not to get surround by the followers. He backed up and waited for them to make the first move. The 11 split into half. Five stayed in front of Robin and pulled out lasers while six tried to get behind Robin.  
  
The five in front of Robin started to shoot their lasers at Robin. The teen jumped to one side of the field and kicked one guy under the chin. The guy soon fell to the ground knocked out cold. "Whip," Robin thought.  
  
Robin dodged some more laser shots and jumped back and pushed off the wall. He shot into the air and flipped over all the followers. He landed on his feet but they were too weak to hold him up and he staggered backwards a little. A laser brushed his shoulder and Robin winced in the pain shooting though out his arm.  
  
Robin acted fast and dodged to the side. Lasers were flying all around him. Robin dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of another laser. Robin hit something when he rolled and he looked up with dread.  
  
Mika looked down at Robin with an evil smile on her face. Her smile was all fake though. She did not want to do anything bad to Robin, but she had to stay with Slade. Mika lifted her foot in the air and saw on Robin's face that it was the end for him.  
  
Robin's hope dropped. Mika was going to do something and he was too weak to even get up off the ground. Raven was ready to die a few feet away and she was fading in and out. Robin knew she was having no idea what was happening. Robin looked up at Mika while his expressions were pleading for her to help him.  
  
Mika's heart was screaming for her to not do anything while she heard Slade in the background yelling for her to finish him off. Mika shook her head and stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
The ground underneath Robin vibrated so much he teeth started to rattle. He saw Mika raise her hands and the ground under him shot up and he went flying into the air. He was about to go over the edge of the cliff when suddenly his ankle turned black with a white outline and he was pulled back in mid air.  
  
Robin hit the ground right next to the edge of the huge cliff and looked up to see what had stopped him from falling off the cliff. Raven was standing next to the wall while probing herself up with one hand and she had one outstretched pointing in Robin's direction. She had her eyes closed and was breathing hard.  
  
Raven had saved him from falling. She had taken all her strength to save him. Robin just stared at her while his heart was beating at the speed of light. Suddenly someone stepped in front of his view and Robin looked up once more.  
  
Slade looked down at Robin and shook his head. He bent down and yanked Robin up to his feet. Slade held the white flower in one hand and was picking it apart. He looked up at Robin and gave a smile.  
  
"Look at you, Robin," Slade said while shoving Robin back. Robin tried with little strength to grab the flower out of Slade's hand. Slade just moved the flower away. "You're going to die alone. You're friends are going to slowly die one by one and they will all be alone."  
  
While saying this Slade sniffed the flower and suddenly strength was flowing through him. "You let the enemy win, Robin," Slade said. "And now you're going to pay for it."  
  
Robin got into a fighting stance and got ready for anything. He did not realize though he was only a few inches away from the edge of the cliff. It went way down and a river and jungle was the only thing that was down there. Falling would kill him. And that was what Slade had in mind.  
  
"Don't you get it, Robin?" Slade asked with tons of more strength. He had gained full power back and was ready to knock Robin off the face of the earth. "I won and you lost."  
  
Slade then threw a punch. Robin ducked right in time, but Slade was now too fast and kicked the teen in his stomach. Robin staggered backwards and fell off the edge of the cliff with a cry of surprise. Robin dropped, but grabbed onto the rocky edge with one hand.  
  
Robin hung on for his life. Slade stood way above him with a smile on his evil face. His eyes sparked with life as he watched Robin fight off the pain of his shoulder that had been shot with the laser.  
  
"Have a nice after life," Slade said calmly. He picked up his foot and stomped it down on Robin's fingers that was the only thing keeping him from falling. Robin winced and knew what was coming and it did not look very pretty. Slade then kicked Robin's fingers off the edge and the teen fell.  
  
Slade let go of the flower in his hand and let it drop with Robin. "Let the teen have his strength back when he dies," Slade thought as he watched Robin fall.  
  
Robin caught the flower and was slowly gaining strength. But it did not really matter. Robin was going to die in a few seconds. He saw all the faces of the Titans flash in front of him. He wanted to tell Beast Boy he really was funny. He wanted to tell Cyborg he was one of the best friends he had ever had. He wanted to tell Starfire she was the most sweetest person he knew.  
  
And he wanted to tell Raven...he wanted to tell her he really loved her. She was smart and strong. He wanted to save her and tell her he was always going to be there with her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.  
  
But he could do nothing but fall. His team would all die in this strange world. And what would Cyborg do when all his friends died? The Teen Titans were dead and there was nothing Robin could do about it. Slade was right. He had won and the Titans had lost.  
  
It was over.  
  
A/N: HUGE cliffhanger! A few more chapters and I will be done. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	13. One Simple Catch

A/N: Sorry that I left you guys at a huge cliffhanger. It's what I do best. I got around 54 reviews right now and I'm all too happy. You guys are great! Well here is the chapter all you people were waiting for. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 13 One Simple Catch  
  
"Come on you guys," Betony said as she helped the few Teen Titans and Felix down the waterfalls. Ironclaw was on top of one tying up the rest of the guards they had defeated. It had only taken a few minutes to knock all of them out.  
  
"Why are we all going down when Robin and Raven are up?" Cyborg asked his tiny tangle-child friend.  
  
"Thorn Beak read some more in that book and she found out a lot about this place," Betony said as they all quickly made their ways into the think green jungle. Ironclaw spread his wings out and flew down to the ground and landed perfectly in front of Beast Boy.  
  
"I wonder if you get your powers back here you can change into a brazzle," Cyborg asked Beast Boy while nudging him. Beast Boy just coughed a little and had a faraway look on his face. He was losing it fast. He could not even spit out another one of his stupid jokes.  
  
"The monks of Half-Moon were really smart," Betony went on as they went off the path they had taken to get there. "We could never hold our breaths underwater to get to the monastery underground. And if we climbed all the way up the waterfalls it would take forever."  
  
"So your point is?" Felix asked while stumbling over a fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Thorn Beak found out that the surface for the monastery has three walls around it that are invisible to the naked eye. We would never be able to find it. But there is one cliff here that goes all the way up and you can see the inside of the walls. We all go up there and I think that is where the cure could be."  
  
Cyborg was just thinking that he could have seen the walls with his Cyborg eye, but the way Betony was describing seemed a lot better than climbing the waterfalls again. They trudged though the jungle for a long time.  
  
"Hiccup...when do we stop?" Starfire asked as she lagged behind. "Hiccup...friends...hiccup...I'm getting tiered."  
  
"We can't stop now Starfire," Felix said as he helped her along. "We got to help Robin and Raven. If we stop the sickness could get worse."  
  
The six traveled for the whole night and most of the early morning. They were so tiered out. Only Cyborg and Ironclaw were not so tiered. They were just sleepy.  
  
The sun started to rise and it was shining through all the leafs in the huge jungle. They found a huge river and made breakfast with the fish in it. They sat around a tiny fire Felix had made with just a wave of his hand.  
  
It was strange that normal people in this new world could just make a fire by saying a tiny poem and waving their hand over a mushroom. Felix had practiced this in the other world and had trouble, but he had done it once or twice. It was easier to do it in this world though.  
  
Suddenly there was a cry or scream from some place way above the six. They looked around them to see nothing.  
  
"Look up!" Felix yelled to his friends. They saw the cliff and the inside of the walls. At the very top was a tiny figure almost falling off and hanging onto the side of the cliff's edge.  
  
Cyborg used his cyborg eye to take a closer look. He gasped and said, "It's Robin and Slade is pushing him off!"  
  
His friends gasped as well and kept their eyes on their poor friend. They all yelled protests when Robin fell. Ironclaw went into action and flew into the air in a simple attempt to rescue Robin from falling.

* * *

Robin had gained all his strength and was not that too thrilled about it though. Slade had taken away his belt, so that meant no cord or gadgets to stop his death fall. It was hopeless. Or was it?  
  
There was a bird cry from below Robin. The teen tried to turn himself to see what was going on, but he could not seem to see anything.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed Robin by the end of his cape and he was jerked up. Then Robin was flying over the huge river and jungle below him. He was speechless as he stared wide-eyed below him. He hung onto the tiny white flower and looked up.  
  
Ironclaw winked down at him and Robin smiled one huge wide smile that could have lasted forever. Robin then laughed for some reason and pumped his fist into the air. His feet finally touched hard ground and he was welcomed with warm hugs.  
  
"You had us freaked!" Cyborg said as he patted Robin on his back. Starfire hiccupped through her whole happy speech. Beast Boy just coughed and gave Robin a thumbs up sign.  
  
"I got the cure!" Robin finally said to his friends and held up the flower in his shaking hands. He was just a little freaked from the fall. Everyone just stared at him and their jaws seemed to drop.  
  
Robin let Beast Boy and Starfire sniff the flower and right away they felt strength flow through them. After a few seconds Starfire tested her powers out by showing up her starbolts. A happy smile spread across her face as she hovered into the air.  
  
Beast Boy tested his out by turning into a monkey and jumping around the tiny camp. He then tried something he had never tried before and turned into a green brazzle and stood right next to Ironclaw with a proud smile.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ironclaw breathed as he looked Beast Boy up and down. "He looks just like one."  
  
"Let's go quickly!" Robin said and his friendly voice quickly changed. "Raven needs help."  
  
Felix and Betony jumped onto Ironclaw and he jumped into the air and started to fly upwards. Starfire grabbed onto Cyborg to go the same way as Robin jumped onto Beast Boy's back and they all took off.  
  
Slade was just leaving when a starbolt hit the wooden door and it exploded in his face. His guards turned around to see a huge team mad as ever. Slade ordered his team to fight and Robin yelled, "Titans! GO!"  
  
Starfire dropped Cyborg to do his stuff as Robin jumped off Beast Boy. Ironclaw fought big time and he knocked out three of the guards in one huge swipe of his giant loin paw. He pecked at some of the guards as well.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg seemed to be working together perfectly. The starbolts and sonic cannon were taking out tons of guards in seconds. Beast Boy was doing his best still as a brazzle.  
  
"You just can't seem to die can you?" Slade yelled at Robin, as they stood ready for a fight. Robin held up his fists and Slade came at him. The teen ducked and twisted around and kicked the villain in the side.  
  
"I make not dieing into a habit, don't I?" Robin said with a tiny smile. "I just don't like it." Robin then dropped to the ground and tried to trip Slade, but he was too fast. Robin backed up to not get punched. His back hit the wall and he ducked and Slade's fist hit the wall and the wall smashed.  
  
"That has to hurt," Robin said as he sprung backwards onto the wall and jumped off it. He landed on the other side of Slade and lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Slade caught Robin's foot and was going to twist it, but Robin jumped into the air with his other foot and kicked Slade in the face with his free foot. Robin landed a few feet away from Slade. He was panting hard and anger was flowing through him. It was anger at Slade. He had given him the sickness, shoved him off the cliff, and was right in front of him. Slade noticed the anger and knew he had to get out of there. His guards were weakening and it was now or never.  
  
"Mika!" he yelled. Mika had been fighting off to the side. She was flying here and there and using her powers against anything that came her way. She heard Slade and flew over to him. "Get us both out of here," he ordered.  
  
Mika saw the anger in Robin's eyes as she picked up Slade and flew off. She wanted to be good, but right then was not the time. Slade told her to make an earthquake and she did. The land that the Titans were on started to rumble and she heard some shouts as she flew away. She never wanted to come back to this place.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg yelled over the rumble. Robin looked up and saw his friend run over to him. "We have to get off quickly. Go get Raven!" He pointed to the little blue ball huddling in the corner of one of the walls.  
  
Robin had forgotten for a few seconds about her. He nodded at Cyborg to go and ran over to her. He pulled her up close to him. Her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale. Robin got the flower out and put it next to her for her to smell.  
  
The rumbling was at the back of his head as Robin waited for Raven to get better. He waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. He clung onto her hand while shaking is head in horror.  
  
"NO!" he whispered and closed his eyes. He could not bear to think that she was dead. He was too late to rescue her. He let one tear fall down his cheek. He had not cried in such a long time, but he did not care. Raven could not be in his life anymore.  
  
The rumbling got worse as he touched his forehead to her dead forehead. His eyes were still shut and his tear dropped onto her cheek with a tiny splash.  
  
Suddenly there was a gasp from the body in Robin's arms and he opened his eyes. He saw Raven's big eyes flutter open and she looked up at him. Now Robin was crying because of how happy he was. It was out of pure joy.  
  
Raven gave a weak smile and reached her hand to his face and whipped the tears away from his cheek. "Don't scare me like that again," she said weakly and her voice shook a little.  
  
Robin smiled down at her and managed to say, "You were the one who scared me a few seconds ago." They both looked in each other's eyes for a long time. Raven finally felt strength flow though her body. Her power was coming back, but she was focused on Robin too really care.  
  
She took his other cheek with her other hand and pulled him to her. Robin did not fight it and they both shared an incredible kiss. Raven's emotions flew from her and the rumbling under the two stopped. It seemed like the two were floating in the air.  
  
Then they pulled away from each other and smiled. Robin looked up and noticed that the rumbling had stopped. He helped Raven up and noticed that everyone was looking around with confusion. Something had stopped the rumbling but no one knew what.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Raven whispered to Robin. He just nodded and they both walked over to Cyborg to regroup the team. Everyone was okay. Starfire floated a few feet off the ground to show that she was happy. Beast Boy showed Raven that he could change into a brazzle. Cyborg was just happy that the team was back to normal.  
  
"What stopped the earthquake?" Cyborg asked while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Robin glanced at Raven and she just blushed a little. They both held eye contact and they knew they had stopped it. It was a secrete they would not tell though. Their lips were sealed.  
  
A/N: How was it? The kiss was I think one of my firsts, but I think it was perfect for the end. I think I'll have one more chapter then end this fan fiction. I don't think I can do a sequel though. Maybe one of you guys could do a sequel. Please review me if you want to. And another thing, I'm going on a trip to Atlanta for a wedding on July 15th. So if I don't reply in a long time it is because of that. Please give a review. Thanks! 


End file.
